Barrens Chat cardset
Barrens, where all the fun is had. Ah, Barrens Chat. One of the most famous chatrooms on Kongregate ever. These users here vary, from the spamming troll, to the strongest moderator. This deck is a balanced deck, great for beginners and experienced players alike. This deck specializes in rushing the enemy with weak cards, and trapping the enemy. This deck is definitely made for the schemer out there who likes to plan and destroy, or the guy who simply likes to make his opponent go O_O. Some tips and pointers when using this deck is: Don't save your cards. Use them whenever possible to screw over your opponent. Save Greg's abilities for when you need it, they can only be used once. Hey, being community manager isn't easy. Card set Greg x1 (Leader card) Boometh x1 Sheensghost x1 KingKyd x1 XxJuDaSxX x1 Queenoflands x1 XxCrackinUpxX x1 Fayt2 x1 Karfolian x1 xFreakx x1 Rumit1989 x1 Character Cards Greg *Leader card (Beat this to win) *Type: Administrator *Attack Bonus +20 to all of your units *Defence Bonus +10 to all your units *HP: 400 *Special: Smite - Attacks an opponent's card, destroying 90% of it's HP. This can't be used on leader cards. Can only be used once in a match. Boometh *Unit card *Type: User *Attack: 70 *Defence: 50 *HP: 80 *Special: The Game - Interupts a special by forcing the unit to type "FUUUUUUUUU". Their special is canceled. Can only be used once every three turns, because obviously you can only lose The Game once every 30 minutes. Sheensghost *Unit card *Type: User/RP'er *Attack: 60 *Defense: 50 *HP: 70 *Special: Slide - +30 attack to another unit for the rest of the turn. KingKyd *Unit card *Type: User *Attack: 80 *Defense: 60 *HP: 60 *Special: Hyperspace - The target card cannot attack during their next turn. 50% chance 'Rumit1989' *Unit card *Type: User *Attack: 25 *Defense: 90 *HP: 80 *Special: Lurker - Cannot be targeted by enemy specials XxJudasxX/Assasin366 (That was mispelled on purpose) *Unit card *Type: User *Attack: 90 *Defense: 30 *HP: 50 *Special: Lurking more - Does 20 more damage against targets that are lurking. WildWolfofDark *Unit Card *Type: User *Attack: 50 *Defence: 60 *HP: 80 *Special: Kinkeh - Do 10 damage to any user that uses a special. This damage pierces defense. 'Marble312' *Unit Card *Type: Troll *Attack: 70 *Defence: 50 *HP: 50 *Special: I dun like girls - +10 damage against any user that is female Fayt2 *Unit Card *Type: User *Attack: 40 *Defense: 40 *HP: 80 *Special: Attention - +20 to all stats if this card's HP is below max Queeroflands *Unit Card *Type: Troll *Attack: 60 *Defense: 50 *HP: 80 *Special: Extra fire - If the opponent misses, add half of their attack to yours for one turn. Example: If Player B misses, and their attack is 40, add 20 attack power to you for one turn. At the end of your turn, the attack bonus from the miss attack diminishes. ''Karfolian'' *Unit Card *Type: User *Attack: 70 *Defense: 40 *HP: 60 *Special: Revenge - Do 50 damage to a unit that delivers the final blow on this unit. Vucadby *Unit Card *Type: User *Attack: 40 *Defence: 40 *HP: 80 *Special: Intelligence - Do 10 damage of unavoidable damage to all enemy cards every turn. Alternateplayer1 *Unit Card *Type: Noob *Attack: 40 *Defence: 50 *HP: 60 *Special: Flawed Logic - When this ability is used, there is a 50% chance of this unit being destroyed and a 50% chance of the unit gaining 40 attack and defence for one turn. Definitely not a ripoff to the Polygon team. Boometh~ 20:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC)